Enter The Bone-Zone
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: ReaderXSans. Sans is convinced that no one would like him if they figured out his weird kinks... but you, the reader, of course are able to quell him in a different way. NSFW. Biting and shizzz...


Enter The Bone-Zone

Needless to say, you've been trying to enter the bone-zone for little over a month, but to no real avail. Maybe it was of your baby-face or childlike atmosphere, but every time you flirted with the shorter of the skeleton brothers, he'd only shrug you off with a jovial 'awe, kid, you are just adorable'. It seemed that the bone-zone had a limited capacity.

"Hey, kid, wanna go out to Grillby's?" He had offered. Although you weren't quite in the mood for paying for anything, hell you had literally no money, you were convinced once Sans had offered him paying instead. You were definitely in trouble… Sans hardly ever offered paying…

That's how you found yourself walking the short distance from his house to Grillby's, a walk that usually took a minute, but seemed to drag on for hours, and, holy hell, the tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a plastic knife. Glancing at your companion, you noticed that his usually permanent grin had curled downward into a saddened frown. Your gaze averted quickly, but the subject was brought up.

"Kid. We- need to talk about some stuff." He brought you down a separate road. Of course, this whole Grillby's thing was a set up to have a conversation. "I get it, I get it, you wanna get into the bone-zone now, don't you? I may be lazy, but I ain't dumb… heh, but you probably already know that by now, don't ya?" He chuckles gently, although the laughter is void of enjoyment. "But…" And at that, you sigh.

You have a feeling you're in for a bad time.

"You- kid- you wouldn't like me if you knew what I'm really like, mkay? I've been around the block a few times, if you know what I'm sayin', and every time has ended badly because- of what really satiates me. You can't really appreciate a monster as sadistic as me…" You slowly start to understand what he's saying, and you want to interject, but he doesn't quite give you the chance to do so. "C'mon, let's get some food so this adventure doesn't have to be all bad, kay?"

The atmosphere in Grillby's almost makes everything from outside okay. The (literally) warmth around you is inviting as well as the monsters that are there, mostly consisting of dog people and generally merry folk. "Two burgers please, Grillby." Sans request as the two of you sit at the bar. They're done in no time of course, but you don't quite move to eat it. Sans grabs the bottle of ketchup and pours a healthy amount on his food, moving to quiet himself with his food.

"What- kind of things do you like…" You ask quietly, not daring to look at the skeleton fully. There's the sound of a slight choke from him out of shock, but only briefly, and you still don't look at him.

"U-Um, well, kid…" He shifts about awkwardly. "Mouth stuff, for one, guess that ain't bad… but ehm, I also appreciate punishments, whipping- biting- and blood…" He sighs heavily and looks uncomfortable for the first time since you've seen him.

Huh, who would've known?

Also feeling awkward, although more from embarrassment, you rub the back of your neck and laugh just the slightest bit. "W-Well, Sans, to be honest… I- like the same sort of things…"

Again, he coughs from just on the air he was 'breathing' and stares back at you strangely. "Uhm, yeah, kid, I don't think you understand... " He tried to explain back to you, but you were certain you understood him fully.

"Then why don't you give me a bite, Sans? Show me what you mean!" You request harshly, turning around and thrusting your arm into his grip. Hell, if he knew you could handle yourself, maybe he'd give you a chance.

His bony hands hold your arm weakly. "Kid- a-are you sure you want me…" When he sees that DETERMINED look in your eyes, a blush coats his cheeks and his voice dies. "Okay."

Fuck, the way his small fangs look is so enticing, your heart is racing at the thought of them puncturing your flesh. His blue, magical tongue peeks out, wetting his teeth before he leans forward and sink his mouth into the flesh of your arm. Maybe it was just imagination, but you swore you could hear the tearing of skin and muscle, maybe even bone, as the thick redness of your blood dribbled out from the puncture wounds.

Your other hand shot up to muffle the sounds from your mouth, that of a pleasured moan, and you could easily feel the warmth of your cheeks develop brighter. You stare at Sans with intrigue, he, having not been already pushed away from you, continued digging his fangs inward, tongue lapping up the blood that ended up in his mouth. Holy shit, that was fucking hot.

He pulls away too soon, although it was probably a good thirty seconds he had been feasting on you, and blood is coating your forearm and dripping down his mandible. Once he notices the flustered and eager expression you wore, he instantly appeared much more comfortable. Sans, embarrassed and turned on at the same time, laughs sheepishly, glancing about to make sure that no one in the bar was looking at the two of you.

And no one is… except for Grillby.

Sans and yourself stare at the bartender shyly, Sans only breaking the moment by grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the bar, farewelling Grillby's with an awkward wave. "Alright, alright, you can enter the bone-zone…"

Finally!


End file.
